


you're the Best to my Friend

by MDDLR



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Time, Phanfiction, friends - Freeform, friendships, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDDLR/pseuds/MDDLR
Summary: Phil has one half of a best friend key chain and Dan's confused why he wasn't given the other half.





	

Phil was rushing Dan out the door. They had a plane to catch and Dan had decided to pack at the last minute once again. When he finally managed to get to the bottom of the stairs with his suitcase ready to go, Phil quickly slammed their apartment door shut and stuck the key in. Dan glanced down as Phil locked the door when he noticed something new. There was a funny shaped keychain on Phil’s keys with the word _friend_ engraved on it that was only part to a whole.

Dan’s first automatic thought was, _Where’s mine?_ They were best friends, so where was his half of the key chain at? But before he could ask about it, Phil was already telling him to keep moving because they probably had an angry taxi driver who’s been waiting for them for the past twenty minutes. So he forgets about it for a while over more pressing matters in the busy schedules that is their lives now and also because he has the attention span of a gold fish. He’s easily distracted and often forgets his train of thought.

It’s not till they are back at home again in between tour dates that he remembers about the keychain again. He’s searching all around the house for his phone charger when he spots Phil’s keys on the coffee table. He thinks to ask Phil about it now but he’s busy editing a video at the moment so Dan returns to looking for his charger and forgets about it for the second time.

The next time he thinks about it is when their having dinner while watching an anime together. He’s about to ask Phil why he didn’t receive his half of the keychain when a new thought enters his mind. Maybe the friendship keychain was a gift from one of Phil’s old friends from school and that’s why Dan isn’t the owner of the other half. There is someone else out there who considers Phil their best friend which is fine. You can have more than one best friend in the world. He decides not to ask about it after all.

On another day, he walks into the lounge to talk to Phil about upcoming plans but Phil is busy laughing on the phone. Dan realizes he must be talking to a friend so he walks back out of the room. For a moment he’s regretful that he didn’t keep in touch with old friends. His laziness is to blame for not replying to messages from people causing lost connections with friends. He’s got Phil, their youtuber friends, and a couple of old friends. He reckons that must be enough people in his social circle because he’s a pretty happy individual.

When Phil’s phone rings in the middle of filming PINOF, the first words out of Dan’s mouth are “Phil, who’s calling you? Do you have a friend you’re not telling me about? I always knew this day would come!” It’s just another self-deprecating joke. Of course Phil is allowed to have other friends. It was just the first joke that came to mind because he had been thinking a lot about friendships lately. He’s not actually jealous about the keychain or bitter about friendships that fell out. Maybe if he were younger and insecure he’d care more. It turns out its just Phil’s mom calling him and not a friend.

One of the next questions they receive is for him to look through Phil’s drawer. Dan eagerly agrees in hopes that he’ll find something hilarious in there to embarrass his friend with but the worst he can find is some strong SPF sunscreen for Phil’s sensitive skin. He also spots a little rectangular box but before he can finish snooping around the contents of the whole drawer Phil is already shooing him out of there.

Dan doesn’t see the box again until a few days before Christmas when they both plan to go home for the holidays. They exchange Christmas gifts before leaving to catch their separate trains. Phil hands Dan his last gift that’s small and rectangular. He recognizes it as the box from Phil’s drawer after he’s unwrapped it. He finds the other half of Phil’s keychain inside the box with the word _Best_ engraved on it.

“They are best friend keychains!” Phil explains. “I’ve got the other half, see?” He says pulling his keys out of his pocket to show him. “I gave you the one that says _best_ because you are the best.” He compliments.

“Aw, Phil!” Dan says in a high pitched voice filled with affection as he immediately hugs him and Phil laughs at his reaction. “Merry Christmas, Dan!”

 

 

 **A/N:** I just think it be cute if Dan and Phil had matching friendship bracelets or something. I bet someone must’ve gifted them something like that by now at a meet up. I heard someone on tumblr saying what if dan found a ring box in Phil’s drawer so that is kinda where I got that idea from. Also dan’s joke during pinof where he was poking fun at himself about phil having another friend inspired this too.

 

 


End file.
